Colours of Sunset
by Morrigan Mikagami
Summary: A preview of an upcoming fic, more like a teaser. It was seemingly happy ending... until a past comes back. Sano and Megumi romance.


**Colours of Sunset**

(fic preview)

by Morrigan Mikagami

Disclaimers: I do not own Sano and Megumi, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic who originally belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, except for a few new characters who would appear in this series.

Author's Note: I know most of you might kill me for writing this, but I have no choice. Blame the Muse! She made me do it!! ::ducks for rotten tomatoes:: nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! x R&R please!

---

Tokyo, Meiji 15

She looked at the tall wooden gate, a small smile playing at her lips. The familiarity of the place gave her the warm, cosy feeling she had long forgotten. A sense of belongingness that tugged at her heart. She had missed this place badly. How ever could she have gone away for so long?

In a matter of seconds, every single memory, every single feeling she once had came back to her in intimate detail. She couldn't believe she was home.

'At last,' she sighed.

She raised her hand to knock but then abruptly held her fist in midair, a new feeling overcoming the excitement she felt a few moments ago.

'I wonder if they've received my letter..? What if they've forgotten all about me? I wonder if they're expecting me right now. What if they're mad at me for leaving so soon back then? What if--'

"Megumi-san! Welcome home!"

But before she could finish the thought, the gate opened and she found herself inside her old friend's tight embrace.

"Kaoru-san!" Surprised as she was, Megumi happily hugged her friend back.

Megumi almost cried. She had extremely missed this place, she couldn't believe that she was here. For so long, everything seemed to be just a dream. Coming back to Tokyo wasn't that easy, with all the work she had at Aizu, she thought it impossible to see her friends once more.

"Ikerenasai, Megumi-dono."

"Ken-san.." she breathed, not believing that she was looking at the familiar, sweet smile of the rurouni who had changed her life and whom she had once loved.

Megumi wiped a tear from her face and smiled at the both of them. Yes, this isn't a dream. She was here.

She was home. Finally.

* * *

"The boat is here!" Yahiko announced, a little too nonchalant, but obviously excited.

"Sou de gozaru na," Kenshin remarked thoughtfully. She felt him glanced up at her, a grin coming off his face. Flipping back her hair, she acted as though she didn't care a bit.

'He's here..' But that little, nagging thought entered her mind. Why did she even bother to come? It's not like she's excited with his arrival.

Or was she?

"Oh for!"

She shrugged and took notice of the passengers who came down the ship, gradually swarming the place, and later gathering into crowds.

That was when she saw him, making his way out from one of those large crowds. That familiar white gi, that messy brown hair which had grown almost past his shoulders. _He didn't even bother to cut it. He looks ridiculous._ And then he looked at her. Their eyes met again for the first time, in such a long time. Megumi found herself falling into his gaze...those almond, brown eyes.

With a smug grin on his face, he started at their direction. Slowly pacing his way, keeping his eyes locked into hers.

Her heart was beating loudly inside her chest. An irresistible urge. She wanted to melt.

"Sanosuke!" Suddenly everybody came running towards him, save for her. She stood like stone and watched them give the newcomer a hug and a welcome home greeting.

_What is wrong with her?_

"You did it again chickenhead," she cursed under her breath. As he approached her, she flipped her hair back again nonchantly.

"Kitsune," he acknowledged with a tight smile.

That familiar voice. Husky, yet as smooth as silk; rough, yet as soft as gentle rain. She can never forget.

"Ikerenasai, Tori-chan." She glanced back at him and smiled.

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Her head spun. Was she dreaming? She couldn't believe her ears. _Did he just propose to her?_

But it was too late to think of rational thoughts this time, and be critical about his gestures. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. Too much happiness, did she deserve this?

She looked into his warm, brown eyes. So full of love.

"Baka.." she murmured.

"Huh?.."

Her happiness came through her tears, she giggled at his shocked reaction and repeated her answer, this time, a little bit louder.

"Baka ja ne! Of course, Sano. I will marry you, you idiot!"

It took several seconds before her answer had sunk in. And when he realised what she had just said, he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her ever so passionately.

He couldn't believe such happiness could have ever existed. After all that he had been through, after all she has gone through, after all this time...

He wanted to stay like that forever. He didn't want to let go. He loves her so much. So very much.

"Ai shiteru, Megumi," he whispered in her ear, as he once again wrapped himself in her embrace.

"Ai shiteru... anata."

He smiled. Such happiness was possible.

* * *

He walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, happily whistling a tune. He had finally accomplished the last arrangements for the wedding. It's going to be perfect, as simple as it may be, with Megumi as his bride, he couldn't be even happier. Sano was utterly proud of himself.

Passing by a cake store to bring his little kitsune her favourite dessert, Sano suddenly stopped on his tracks.

Brown, wavy hair and eyes that glittered like emeralds. He possibly couldn't miss that.

"C-chotto, matte!.."

He found himself running after her. Was he hallucinating? It couldn't possibly be...

He didn't know what to think.

Or possibly believe.

"Matte!" he called after her. Following the woman clad in the beautiful white kimono. That smile...

"Sayo!"

---end of preview---


End file.
